Kiss it all Better
by feliciamarie
Summary: Songfic to the song Kiss it all better Its kind of sort of filled with angst and flash backs and a character death Read and Review Please.


Kiss it all better

He closed his eyes and laid back on to the small mattress in the cell he had to himself. He brought up his hands to cover his face the memories begin just the same as every other day since it happen.  
><em>He hears the shot ring out before he catches her in his arms a pool of blood already forming. He looks up sees the gun a stream of smoke rising from the barrel and the coward who had shot he love running away scared.<em>

He sits in his cell,  
>And he lays on his bed.<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
>He sees a smoking gun,<br>And the coward he ran.  
>And in his arms is the bleeding,<br>Love of his life.

He can hear her voice in his mind just like the day it happened_, she asked him the "Kiss it all better she wasn't ready to leave," then whispering that "he couldn't have known it wasn't his fault."He remembers how cold her hands were wrapping his arms tighter around her planting soft kisses on her face telling her "everything was going to be alright." He remember looking up noticing the gun still on the pavement as felt his anger bubbling up inside of him looking up at the sky he screams "I will avenge my lover tonight"  
>he heard her cry one last time asking him to "Kiss it all better." He gave her one last kiss on the lips picked up the gun and ran.<em>

And she cries,  
>Kiss it all better,<br>I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love,<br>You didn't know, you didn't know.

Her hands are so cold,  
>And he kisses her face.<br>And says "Everything will be all right".  
>He noticed the gun,<br>And his rage grew inside.  
>He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight".<p>

And she cried, 

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>you didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

He let out a sound mixed between frustration and anguish, He was in prison for twenty five years to life now and she's not there in his arms and she never will be. He remembers what was running through his mind that night_ "kill him and she'll come back" He shot the gun a bullet went right through the back of the man's heart. The man who took his entire world from him that night was now dead and he was never coming back just like his lover wasn't either_ now all he has left of her is just all of their memories, and the worst of them all their final few minutes together that he re lives every single night. He doesn't regret a thing accept the fact that he couldn't protect her from the fate that she met.

Now he sits behind prison bars,  
>25 to life and she's not in his arms.<br>He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
>Of the back of a man and tore his world apart.<p>

He holds onto a memory,  
>All it is, is a memory.<br>hey, hey.

He allowed his tears to fall down his face. "Stay with me." He whispers over and over again "just until I'm asleep then you can go" he so desperately wanted he in his arms just maybe one last time , but knowing he would repeat the same cycle until finally joining her in death.

He cries,  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>(kiss it all better.)<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<br>Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<p>

Jace felt the tears streaming down his face the same images replayed though his head all night red curls framing a too pale face the red blood pooling around her body her fingers touching his face the finale time and their last shared" I love you" her name like a mantra repeating itself with the images Clary Clary Clary and in his mind reliving moments she was with him.


End file.
